dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Ruben Greene
Ruben Greene is a bonded human who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and is bonded to Luvia Gwenginno, a wind demon. Personality He’s disobedient. He’s childish. He’ll throw tantrums BUT get to know him, and you’ll find he's much more than the average brat. Ruben is a very bright, cheeky and charming young man. He can be shy at times and will fluster easily when it comes to certain subjects. Once he feels comfortable around someone he’s full of warm smiles, laughter and jokes. This boy loves a bit of fun and can be quite naughty at times! Ruben is fiercely loyal to those who have won his trust and will always support his friends. He’s very caring, affectionate and loving, but this side only comes out in full with those he’s very, very close to and often on a one to one basis. For someone so smart, he can be extremely reckless. For him, risk-taking is totally natural and is no-doubt the result of being a very talented hacker. In the ‘real world’ this translates as an utter disregard for his own well-being which causes a lot of upset for those who love and care about him. He tends not to think before he says or does things, so he will often bite off more than he can chew in a whole myriad of situations and land himself in trouble. He has a big, childish, sassy mouth on him but in a nervous state he is prone to babbling utter nonsense! Much to the frustration of others, he also has a habit of twisting people’s words and/or blowing things waaaay out of proportion. This boy is well-known for his brattish behaviour and tantrums. He’s exceptionally touchy when it comes to anything about his appearance. Whether it’s about his height, his hair, his eyes...he will see most comments (even innocent ones) as some sort of attack or put down. He might shout and stamp his feet, or sometimes act like he doesn’t care at all but you just know later on, when he’s alone, he’ll have a little cry about it... He has difficulty trusting people, is stubborn and takes issue with accepting help. Accepting help is synonymous with admitting weakness in Ruben’s eyes and again links back to his wish to be seen as the opposite of ‘small’ and therefore helpless. More often than not, and despite his tough facade, sometimes he just needs a big hug and to be told everything will be ok...if you can get close enough that is. He doesn’t appreciate being touched or mauled and he HATES it when people presume they can mess about with him like a rag doll or treat him like a child. The latter is quite difficult though when, in truth, he exibits that kind of behaviour regularly. Ruben has a hard time being told ‘no’ or that he can’t do something. He will most certainly go out of his way to prove whoever it is that they're wrong. He is extremely persistent and will try again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again...(you get the picture)...until whatever it is caves in and he gets his own way. And this is where his last trait comes into play because for Ruben, its all about the ‘getting there’ and not necessarily about the ‘how’ and if it means bending or breaking a few rules - he’ll go right ahead and do it with little consideration of the consequences. Although relentlessness, recklessness and rule-bending/breaking can be seen as his negative traits - it’s these qualities which help make him an exceptional hacker and an unpredictable foe. Background Pre-bond Post-bond Years 1 + 2 Year 3 Year 4 Powers Active Sound Manipulation: '''The bond has augmented this talent further by giving him greater control, richer tone and an impressive range of sound. '''Sound Generation Siren Song: He can sing to soothe and relax by adjusting his vocals to a soft, lulling tone. Mimicry: This ability emerged towards the end of year three where he realised that he could manipulate his vocal chords to replicate sounds. He's best at mimicing other people’s voices and can achieve a near-perfect match. He loves imitating accents in particular and will often do so to piss people off or mock them. Ventriloquy: It’s very easy for him to work his vocal chords and he can issue sound without moving his lips, and even direct it elsewhere. He can throw his voice a few meters currently, but with more practice it’s likely he will be able to throw it over greater distances. It’s another good distraction tactic. Passive ***'Enhanced Hearing:' This was the very first ability to develop merely weeks after being bonded and is also the most advanced. If you don't want him to hear something, best not say it at all because he can hear even the quietest of mumbles! Being a hacker, he has vast experience recognising patterns and an excellent memory. He has been able to apply this to his hearing ability and can identify someone from the way they walk, talk, breathe, or even how they happen to cough, sneeze or click their fingers! If he’s heard it once, he can link it to the owner or source very easily. With enough focus, he can even hear heartbeats. ****'Hearing Filter:' He can hone in on individual sounds, strip away others in the background, effectively tuning sounds in and out like a radio reciever. According to the volume, pitch and pattern of a sound, he can quickly gauge the distance and position of people and/or moving objects. His mathematical brain will also allow him to make a decent prediction on trajectory. If something is flying through the air, for example, his chances of evasion are far greater than your average human and, for others, he’s quite a handy little warning device to have around! ****'Sound Buffer:' Ruben can withstand A LOT of sound exposure. It could be argued this is because the young man is naturally noisy himself or perhaps he’s been deafened from all of those gigs he’s been to, but this isn’t true. His hearing ability will automatically ‘buffer’ extremely loud, harmful sounds by changing the density of air particles across a small area within his ears. It creates a temporary, protective barrier - like earplugs almost! He cannot do this at will, although he might pretend he can just to be intentionally ignorant or wind someone up. Wind Current Sensing: Ruben makes use of wind currents himself, so he is inherently sensitive to those around him. He can feel pushes and pulls of air, sense temperature drops and differences in densities. This comes in useful when he’s in need of ‘tapping in’ to wind sources for his own use. Air Resistance Regulation: He’s small and pretty nippy on his feet anyway but his bond to the wind element allows him to move with greater speed and fluidity. He is able to reduce the air resistance slightly around his body, creating a thin film that lets him cut his way through the air far more efficiently. Relationships Luvia Gwenginno Lovers Friends Allies Acquaintances Not Friends Trivia Category:1st Round Category:Archive: Characters